Piano
by Fujoshimon
Summary: AU. D18. Dino’s wife died giving birth to his son, Florian. Like his mother, Florian has a great interest in piano. This is the love story of his piano teacher, Hibari Kyouya and his father Dino Cavallone. Slight mentionings of 8059, 6927 and XS


**Title: Piano**

**Main Pairing: DinoXHibari D18**

**Side Pairings: YamaGoku 8059, MukuroXTsuna 6927, XanxusXSqualo XS**

**Summary: AU. Dino's wife died giving birth to his son, Florian. Like his mother, Florian has a great interest in piano. This is the love story of his piano teacher, Hibari Kyouya and his father Dino Cavallone. Slight mentionings of 8059, 6927 and XS.**

**Notes: Challenged/Requested by thPeekaBoo :) Thank you for being so patient, dear.**

**Edit (9 Nov 2009): "Mukuro Rokudo" instead of "Mukuro Dokuro." Man, I am one confused girl... D: Thanks and nagihachan for pointing it out :D**

**Edit (10 Nov 2009): "Rokudo Mukuro" instead of "Mukuro Rokudo." DAMMIT AAAHHHH!!! *pulls hair***

* * *

"_Kyouya..."_

"_We need to break up," the dark-haired Japanese youth stated, his face devoid of emotions._

"_But…"_

"_You need an heir. I can't give you one." He ran his fingers through the soft dark hair._

"_Haven't we been through this? We could always adopt a child."_

_Hibari gave a cold laugh._

"_Kyouya…?"_

"_Alright Cavallone. I didn't want to hurt you but… we need to break up.__** I**__ need to break up. I've found someone else." A crooked smile on his face._

_Kyouya… If that were true, why is there hurt in your eyes?_

"Kyouya…" Dino mumbled as he slowly awoke.

* * *

After all these years… Dino's heart continued to ache for his ex-lover. After he married Yonoue, he then realized that Hibari had lied about a new lover.

After Yonoue died giving birth to Florian, Dino tried looking for Hibari… Only to be in vain. After that, Fate had finally decided to be kind to them and allow Dino to lias with Vongola, where Hibari was surprisingly working at, but at that time, Dino was too busy raising Florian and keeping his company afloat to genuinely chase after the man. And now, there's this Millefoire coming in and screwing everything up. Heck. He's twenty-nine already! When is he ever going to have the time to date Kyouya again!!

Dino eyed the grand piano sitting in his otherwise pretty empty-looking bedroom. It's really strange how fate works. Dino met Hibari in one of his piano concerts in Italy while accompanying his father and his client there. And barely a year after that, Dino was introduced to his fiancé, who is also very in pianos. And now his son Florian just LOVES tinkling with that thing.

Especially since after Hibari came by a month ago…

Dino had coincidentally spotted Hibari trying to teach his son how to play a couple of the notes just yesterday…

Dino grinned suddenly as a light bulb went up in his head.

"You are crazy," the chairman of the Vongola Corporations, Sawada Tsunayoshi boldly declared.

"I think it's a great idea!" one of his Sawada's three advisors, a black-haired Japanese man gave a small chuckle, "better him than Hayato. Florian will be scared off the second he lay eyes on Hayato. Don't traumatize the kid, yo."

"Hey hey hey. Watch your mouth, baseball freak!" the said man glared angrily at his boyfriend, crossing his arms.

"Hai, hai, sorry sorry," Yamamoto Takeshi gave him an apologetic grin, "but it's true though."

"But Hibari-san is no better," Sawada insisted and winced as he saw Gokudera punch Yamamoto in the arm, but he continued, "Hibari-san might really kill Florian."

"Florian will be fine," Dino assured his business partner. The Vongola Corps and Cavallone Corps are well-known alliances, but due to Dino Cavallone, the chairman of Cavallone Corps, and his friendly and out-going nature, Dino and Sawada treated each other as brothers.

"Besides," Dino continued, "Florian picked Hibari to help him."

"The kid did?" Yamamoto laughed. "What a sport!"

"Florian's going to be killed!" Sawada flailed frantically, this un-chairman-like behavior only shown to the people close to him.

"You herbivores are being too noisy."

The temperature around them (mainly Sawada) suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Kyouya!" Dino greeted happily, ready to pounce on the younger dark-haired youth.

Hibari Kyouya is the young genius advisor of the Vongola Corps, making it up the ranks to Sawada's side within one year since he joined the company. At nineteen, Hibari Kyouya is already a millionaire and a genius pianist who had went on a world tour to perform when he was only fifteen. He had stopped playing since he joined Vongola Corps at eighteen though. Vongola Corps flourished under the hands of Sawada and his three advisors.

Hibari dodged the flying leap, letting the chairman of his alliance corps land heavily on the ground he was standing on moments ago.

"Aren't you too old for this? This is not how a _widower_ should act." Hibari muttered coldly and took his seat next to Sawada, who stiffened slightly.

"Ouch," Gokudera muttered darkly. Even after being colleagues for five years, he still couldn't like that guy.

"Hibari-san, maybe you should be more sensit-" Sawada started, but Dino interrupted.

"No it's okay, Tsuna," Dino smiled reassuringly and picked himself off the floor, a little winded from the fall. "Kyouya've always been like this…" He added to himself quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Sawada asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Oh nothing! Now that all of us are here, let's start the meeting, shall we? I want to hear more news on the Millefoire…" Dino quickly turned business-like.

* * *

"Hi Daddy." Florian looked up to see his father approach him with another man. "Kyou-nii-chan." Florian gave the teen a small smile of respect. Unlike his father, Florian is quiet and preferred to keep things to himself. Florian reserves his hugs for his father, but his father seems to love hugging everyone around him, much to his silent annoyance.

"Hey," Both Hibari and Dino returned the greeting. Hibari rested a hand on Florian's head.

Unknown to Sawada and his other advisors, Hibari was able to _tolerate_ Florian's presence, who's quiet unlike other children his age.

"I thought you'd like to know that Hibari agreed to teach you how to play the piano," Dino grinned.

"That's great." Florian hugged his father then smiled at Hibari. "Thank you."

"Hm," Hibari nodded, acknowledging his thanks. "It's only because you were such a _persistent herbivore_. And it's only for year."

"You are returning to Namimori in Japan." Florian noted.

"Yes." Hibari gave him a short answer.

"I see."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Hibari instructed.

"Alright."

"Ja." Hibari turned and walked out of the garden into the house.

Dino watched the pair with an amused smile. They really don't like to talk much.

Hibari is staying in Italy for a year while teaching Florian and liaising the Vongola and the Cavallone in an attempt to out-smart their rival- Millefoire. The Varia, another alliance of the Vongola, will be arriving the next day to assist. Dino frowned at that thought. The Varia was difficult to deal with at first because of their stubborn chairman, Xanxus. But he'd heard that Mr I've-Got-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass Xanxus finally got whipped; meaning to say he fell in love. Dino chuckled at that thought. Wonder who it is…?

"Daddy." Florian tugged at Dino's suit to get his attention.

"Yes?" Dino smiled at his son as he took the five-year-old kid's hand and led him indoors.

"Is Hibari-nii-chan going to be my new mommy?" Florian's innocent question sent Dino sprawling to the ground in surprise.

"Huh? Why? What makes you say that?" Dino winced as he picked himself up the fifth time that day. Darn he should be used to falling.

"Weelll…" Florian thought hard. "You look at Hibari-nii-chan the way Yamamoto-nii-chan look at Gokudera-nii-chan. And I saw them kiss the other day. And I saw pictures of you and mommy kissing. And since mommy died before I even get to know her, I thought you are kissing Hibari-nii-chan soon and he'll become my new mommy."

Dino blinked. That's the most number of words he heard his son say to him at a time.

"Ha ha… You are thinking too much, Florian." Dino ruffled the other blonde's hair.

Florian's excited eyes dulled noticeably, "oh… I thought that would be so cool…"

Now it was Dino's turn to look surprised. "And why is that?"

"Hibari-nii is really strong! And he's quiet and smart and really cool! He is awesome-mest pianist ever too!" Florian chirped.

Dino was amazed. He never knew Kyouya had such an effect on his son.

"There's no such word as "awesome-mest," Florian." Dino sighed. How he wished he could kiss Kyouya the way Yamamoto does Gokudera. But he'll need to speak to them about finding better private spots for their acts of intimacy. Florian is too young to see people kiss! And there's Hibari acting so disdainfully whenever he's around Dino. He was sure Hibari despises him, no matter how hard he tried to warm up to the Japanese genius.

"Can't Hibari-nii be my new mommy?" Florian asked again. "Then he'll stay in Italy forever! He won't need to go back to Japan!"

"Florian!" Dino chided. "Kyouya's home is in Japan. He can't stay here forever. Now go clean up and get ready for dinner." Dino regretfully ended the strangest but lengthiest conversation he had ever had with his son.

"Yes, daddy," Florian trudged up the stairs.

* * *

"Your son has talent." Hibari commented the night after Florian's first lesson. Xanxus and his lover (who turned out to be Squalo. Shocking, yes. Tsuna nearly hyperventilated at the news) had drove him nuts that day, although they had finally settled most of their plans.

"That's good to hear," Dino smiled, resting back on his armchair as Hibari sipped quietly at the coffee Dino's assistant, Romario, provided. "He must have inherited it from his mother…"

Dino didn't notice Hibari's eyes narrow at the news.

"Florian really likes you," Dino continued after a small silence between the two.

"Hmm, is that so." Hibari tilted his head back on his armchair.

"Yeah." Dino wanted to tall him about the conversation he had with Florian the day before, but something told him that Hibari prefer the silence.

After a short while, Hibari uncharacteristically broke the comfortable silence and started the conversation, "strange to see you so silent, Cavallone. Troubled over the MIllefoire?"

"Rather." Dino lied quietly. It always sounded so strange when Hibari calls him 'Cavallone…'

Silence lapsed upon them again, although this time, it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Say, Kyouya, do you have a lover?" Dino tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

Hibari glanced at him, raising an eyebrow before answering, "no."

"Xanxus loosened up a whole lot after Squalo, don't you think?" Dino waved the hand not holding the coffee airily.

"Why, do you want one too?" Hibari let a smirk fall on his face.

"Hmm. It seems as though Florian thinks I need one." Dino laughed at that memory.

Hibari let a short chuckle escape him, "oh is that so." He waited for Dino to reveal more.

"And do you know who he suggested to be his new mommy?" Dino waved a literal bait before Hibari.

"Wao. He suggested somebody? Only herbivores gossip like that." Hibari frowned, surprised.

"You'll never believe it," Dino continued to dangle the bait.

"I'll try to." Hibari stood up from his seat and walked over to Dino's table, setting the empty coffee cup down.

"Why don't you guess?" Dino asked as Hibari walked behind the desk and seated himself onto Dino's lap and leaned over to his ear. Pausing to give the element of surprise, Hibari then began to speak.

"I don't think I need to." Hibari whispered into Dino's ear, his warmth breath sending shivers up Dino's spine.

"Kyo-"

"Dino-san!" Sawada burst through the door, and Hibari leapt up from his seat and glared at the intruder, although he is his boss. "S-Sorry!" Sawada squeaked. "B-but! Save me..!" Sawada was about to slam the door shut when an ominous aura started seeping through from the shadows behind the door.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please stop running."

"M-muku- Kyah!!!" Tsuna yelped as he was tossed like a sack of potatoes over the taller man's shoulders.

"Sorry for the interruption, Dino-san," Rokudo Mukuro, the Relations Manager, gave Dino an eerie smile and disappeared out of the office with his boss in tow.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelppp!!!" Sawada flailed futilely as the door slipped shut.

"Now that's random." Dino sweatdropped.

"Indeed," Hibari seated himself on Cavellone's desk.

"No matter," Dino smiled up at his son's piano teacher and stood, tilting Hibari's face up by the chin and closed in on the Japanese man. "Shall I now assume we'll continue where we left off?"

Hibari smirked, "_persistent herbivores_."

* * *

**I should have named this 'The art of persistence,' or 'persistent herbivores.' LOL.**

**Please review, because:**

"**It helps me breathe, it gives me inner strength!!!" – (LittleKuriboh in Naruto TAS, Pilot no Jutsu!)**

**Please review. Really. I'll love you forever. :)**


End file.
